The Sanghelios Massacre of 2570
The Sanghelios Massacre of 2570 was an extensive terror campaign orchestrated by elements of the insurrectionist Humanity Liberation Front against population centers on Sanghelios. Making use of stolen Sangheili military transports and communication codes, a small force of HLF-trained commandos launched devastating attacks against keeps and citiies while keeping ahead of the extensive government task force established to eliminate them. Although the government warriors eventually cornered and wiped out the rebels, the humans' use of military-grade weaponry against heavily populated urban centers led to an astoundingly high death toll of over a million Sangheili and a wave of anti-human sentiment amongst the Sangheili population. History Background The massacre was ostensibly instigated when the leader of the secretive Cleansing Blade paramilitary group, Shinsu 'Refum, contacted the Syndicate regarding the possibility of hiring one of their many dependent mercenary groups for a short campaign on the Sangheili homeworld. 'Refum's objectives were twofold: to test the reliability of government military codes the Cleansing Blade's extensive intelligence network had gathered and to promote the idea that Sanghelios's Vadam-led government could not effectively defend against alien attacks on Sangheili territory. After several weeks of negotiation with Syndicate agents Helen Powell and Iris Sabio, it was agreed that in exchange for a substantial fee the Cleansing Blade would be granted the use of the Humanity Liberation Front, a highly militarized insurrectionist faction that had become reliant on the Syndicate for funds and supplies since the late 2550's. 'Refum proceeded to brief the HLF commander, Redmond Venter, on a series of military targets to strike once his strike force established itself on Sanghelios's surface. The targets consisted mainly of airfields, armories, and training centers and were selected for their prominence and proximity to large population centers rather than their strategic significance. It was 'Refum's intent for the Vadam government to suffer a string of public, humiliating defeats in order to discredit its supporters in the eyes of the Sangheili populace. It is unknown how much information Venter passed on to his subordinates regarding the nature of their mission and the identity of their employer; most rebels within the strike force believed that the attacks would be retaliation against the Sangheili for the billions of colonists killed during the Human-Covenant War. Venter, a veteran of the Insurrection's Mamore revolt and other post-war activities, received an impressive arsenal of human and Sangheili-manufactured weapons and vehicles and prepared a strike force of specially trained commandos for their insertion onto Sanghelios. However, prior to the HLF's deployment Venter was contacted by Umbra 'Vesic, Shinsu 'Refum's chief lieutenant. Vesic believed that 'Refum's plan was too conservative and that a more extreme approach was needed to turn the Sangheili against their government. He changed the objective of the HLF's contract to an indiscriminate campaign targeting keeps and population centers. Venter, no stranger to war crimes, changed his strategy accordingly mere days before Syndicate agents smuggled his forces onto Sanghelios. At this time, Venter hired the shadowy mercenary known as the Reaper. Known for his experience and proficiency with killing Sangheili, the Reaper attached himself to Venter's strike teams on the day prior to their descent onto Sanghelios. The Campaign The First Day